La Nueva Razón del Fastidio
by DaniiVongola
Summary: Yaoi   8059   One-Shot  Nunca tuve una razon definida para este sentimiento, pero ahora tu mismo se la diste.


Bueno, bienvenidos (o creo mas que todo bienvenidas xD), a mi 2da historia. De mi anime favorito, aunque salio un intento de One Shot. Espero lo disfruten, pues es de mi pareja favorita 8059 (pareja perfecta *o*). Aqui la historia es desde el punto de vista de Gokudera.

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano (que idea tan buena de este anime). Si fuera mio, seria un anime recontrahipermega yaoi *¬***

* * *

><p><strong>La nueva razón del fastidio <strong>

Vaya, otro día desperdiciado por andar de cuidandero. En estos momentos podría estar ayudando al Decimo con su entrenamiento, pero no, tengo que cuidar a Yamamoto todo por petición del mismo Decimo. Si no fuera él quien me lo hubiese pedido, seguro que no hago este "trabajo doble" con el que resulte ahora. En verdad detesto esto, más cuando me toca cuidar a la vaca llorona esa o a este tipo. No entiendo porque Yamamoto no es serio, todo lo toma como un juego. Me molesta bastante que el Decimo o más bien Reborn haya aceptado a esta tipo en la familia Vongola, es que no se lo toma en serio.

-eres un fastidio Yamamoto-, le dije, estando consiente que él estaba dormido en la cama del Decimo, tenía varias heridas por un entrenamiento sorpresa que ninguno esperaba. De algún modo, yo pude salvarme por el hecho de que vi a mi hermana Bianchi, no pude hacer mucho. Yamamoto fue quien más esfuerzo dio.

Bueno, aunque debo admitir que es buen deportista. Según las mujeres, es "guapo". Es buen beisbolista y pues, según el Decimo, es buen amigo. De todos modos Reborn si habrá tenido su razón de aceptar a Yamamoto. Pero me molesta que el a veces sea más "preferido" por el Decimo que yo, Gokudera, su primer y más leal subordinado.

-no dejare que me quites el puesto que con tanto esfuerzo me gane con el Decimo-, analice todo por un momento, -y ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en ti? Tsk

Salí de la habitación y entre al baño, me moje un poco la cara, de algún modo sentía como mi cara se sonrojaba al recordar que era lo que le decía a Yamamoto, que tal me haya escuchado y quien sabe que pensara de mi después.

-soy idiota-, salí corriendo del baño hacia la habitación, -¿Cómo se me ocurre desobedecer órdenes? No debí haberlo dejado solo

De verdad reaccione así por no desobedecer, o quizá fue porque en verdad no quería dejarlo solo. No entiendo porque ahora me estoy contradiciendo tanto con mis pensamientos, nunca me había pasado eso. Entre a la habitación, Yamamoto estaba despierto. Se encontraba sentado en la cama y a la vez recostado en la pared; su mirada se veía extraña, como si supiera algo, mientras su boca sonreía de una manera totalmente distinta. Resumiendo, estaba en una pose ¿sexy?... ¡No! ¿Por qué pienso eso?

-ya despertaste-, dije mirando en otra dirección, no podía mirarlo a los ojos porque sabría que el sonrojo volvería.

-sí, pero, hubo algo que no me dejo descansar bien-, dijo de una manera fría. Ese no era el Yamamoto que conocía y a quien le tenía fastidio. –Dime, ¿soy un fastidio para ti?-, esbozo una sonrisa muy firme mientras arqueaba una ceja, no debí haberlo mirado, pues volvió el sonrojo.

-¿de…de qué diablos me hablas?-, volví a quitarle mi mirada. Escuche que se levanto de la cama. Sentía que iba poco a poco acercándose.

-o es que se te olvido por estar preocupado por el hecho de que no quieres que te quite el puesto que ahora tienes con Tsuna-, ¿acaso escucho todo? Me estaba sintiendo más nervioso.

-pues sí, esa preocupación si la tengo-, dije entre dientes aun mirando para otro lado.

-ah sí, igual que tu preocupación por no dejarme solo-, estábamos cerca. Ya no podía esquivar su mirada, se veía tan firme, como si buscara escuchar algo de mí. Tenía miedo, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a este tipo.

-sí, pues era una orden del Decimo-, me costaba mentir con su mirada, estábamos era a centímetros.

-Aja-, tomo uno de mis mechones que tenía en frente, -pero nunca fue una orden tuya pensar en mi, y aun lo seguiste y lo sigues haciendo, ¿no?

Si, Yamamoto había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho mientras creía que estaba dormido. Ahorita estaba maldiciendo ser más bajo que el, me sentía como tan impotente en esta situación. Ya no sabía que decirle, sentía como se deslizaba mi sudor de la frente por el resto de mi rostro. Tenía el corazón y la respiración a toda, nunca había tenido esta clase de sensación extraña e inexplicable.

-déjame ir-, no hizo caso a mi petición, solo rió.

-se nota que eres bastante inocente, si las cosas me las tomo como un juego es para verte enojado, yo hago a consciencia que Tsuna me note, solo para ver esos ojos enojados y que yo sea la razón de tu enojo-, dijo con algo de gracia, al igual como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Qué…que me quieres decir?-, tenía miedo de saber su respuesta.

Solo recibí un beso por su parte. No fue nada tímido, por el contrario, fue instantáneamente que penetro mi boca con su lengua. Se notaba que tenía bastante experiencia en besar, incluso más que yo. Recorría cada parte de mi boca con su lengua, aunque yo también trate de igualarlo, pero imposible. Incluso llego a morder suavemente mi labio inferior. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa, eran tan fuertes que me hizo hasta sentir como un niño. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Se separo de mí, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro antes de haber comenzado todo.

-y bien-, me dijo normal, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada tan solo unos instantes.

-¿bien qué?-, dije de mala gana, me sentía completamente rojo y sin aliento.

-vas a admitir que sientes lo mismo que yo

-¿yo? Yo no siento lo mismo que tu-, no sé porque dije eso, parte de mi quería decirle un sí.

-entonces, seguiré tomando esto de la familia Vongola como un juego y yo se que te hare enojar, hasta el momento en que tu no lo soportes mas y me digas lo que en verdad sientes

-si claro-, dije sarcásticamente, -yo todavía te veré como un fastidio hasta el día-, alce mis dedos haciendo las comillas, - "que llegue a sentir algo por ti"

-es un trato que solo tú quieres hacer, o bueno, una parte de ti-, volvió a tomar el mechón de antes y acerco su rostro muy cerca a mí, solo quedaban esta vez milímetros. Sonrió, -porque sé que la otra parte de ti que produce ese sonrojo quiere decirme lo que yo ya se

Después de eso, Yamamoto volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Aun sentía ese fastidio al ver cómo era, pero ahora tenía una nueva razón para ese sentimiento. A veces recuerdo ese beso y sus palabras, incluso el a veces me mira como aquella vez. El sonrojo siempre aparece. A veces quesera volver a ver ese Yamamoto que conocí a solas, decirle lo que medio tengo definido que siento por él. Nunca me pregunto si ya se rompería el trato y yo nunca se lo mencione, quien sabe, tal vez estoy esperando ver algo más "explosivo" y "del nivel" de Yamamoto.


End file.
